fruitsbasketstoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Een ongeluk voor Misaki
Een ongeluk voor Misaki "Opstaan!!" riep Misaki. Toen iedereen dan eindelijk beneden was maakte ze het ontbijt wat ze normaal gezien nooit doet. "Het is een spaciale dag vandaag, wie weet wat er vandaag te doen is??" Vroeg ze. Maar niemand wist het.Tot opeens Kureno naar beneden kwam en zei : "Het is de verjaardag van haar moeder, hoe kunnen jullie dat nu vergeten?" Opeens ging de deur met een zucht open. Tsuki kwam binnen en vroeg: "Wie heeft mij wakker gemaakt, en waarom. Ik wil slapen?" Toen riep Misaki vrolijk " Ik heb je wakker gemaakt, het is de verjaardag van mijn moeder en daar wil iedereen natuurlijk bijzijn!!" Tsuki ging geërgerd zitten. *De telefoon ringt* Misaki neemt op het is haar vader en vroeg haar of ze naar het theater kon komen. Ze waren in het theater en niemand wist wat er ging gebeuren alleen Misaki. Ze gingen iets speciaals doen voor de verjaardag van haar moeder, maar na een half uur was haar moeder er nog altijd niet. Misaki werdt ongerust en belde haar moeder, maar die nam niet op. " o nee he waar kan ze toch zitte?" Vroeg Misaki. "Wees toch rustig Misaki ze komt heus wel" Zei Tsuki. De lichten gingen uit en Misaki moest op zonder of met moeder. Dus Misaki ging met tegenzin naar het podium. Ze had een lied geschreven dat ze gingen samen met haar viool erbij. Het was speciaal voor haar moeder, maar die was er niet. Misaki wou niet beginnen zonder haar moeder. De lichten gingen weer aan en een man riep Misaki. Misaki ging naar de man en de man zei: "Ga nu op en zing! Ik kan niet eewig op je moeder wachten er zijn nog andere mensen die deze zaal gereserveerd hebben!!" Misaki antwoordde niet en toen ze goed in het publiek keek zag ze dat er nog heel veel mensen niet waren. Misaki werdt ongeduldig en liep weg. Tsuki liep achter Misaki aan, maar Misaki was verdwenen. Tsuki ging terug naar binnen en iedereen probeerde Misaki te bereiken maar ze nam niet op. Tot Kureno haar belde. Ze nam op en was aan het huilen. "Waarom huil je?" Vroeg Kureno, maar er kwam geen geluid. opeens zei ze heel stil "Wat als er iets gebeurd is met mijn moeder?" Kureno zei heel rustig "Er is helemaal niks met je moeder." Waarop ze heel boos antwoordde "Hoe kun jij dat nu weten!" Riep ze. Kureno bleef stil. "Zie je, je bent niet zeker!" Zei Misaki. Kureno zuchtte heel diep en zei: "Het spijt me als er iets met haar gebeurd is, maar misschien is er helemaal niks. Ik wou je gewoon troosten." Misaki stoptte met huilen. "Geeft niet, maar wil je naar me toe komen?" Kureno vroeg heel overtuigend "Waar ben je?" Waarop Misaki heel raar antwoordde "In het huis van mijn moeder." Kureno keek heel vreemd en vroeg zich af wat ze daar zou doen. Gij ging terug naar de rest en zei det hij heel even naar Misaki ging, Waarop Tsuki bezorgt antwoordde "Kan ik mee?" Kureno keek naar Tsuki en zei heel kort "Nee" En hij liep verder. Kureno kwam aan, aan het huis van Misaki's moeder. Waar hij allemaal brandwagens zag staan. En een huilende Misaki naast het huis. Kureno liep er naartoe en... Wordt Vervolgd... thumb|Misaki huilend voor haar moeder Categorie:Gallerij Categorie:School Categorie:dagboeken Categorie:Gallerij van Momiji